Ujian
by nyAgodesu
Summary: tipikal ujian di kelas 3-Z, kelas di bawah didikan Gintoki.


**Ujian**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Warning's: Gaje, OOC, TYPO'S**

 **.**

 **ehem. Aku khawatir aku harus minta maaf#PLAK!**

 **HAI! MINNA-SAMA GOMEN NEE!**

 **aku bikin ini pas lagi ngantuk berat, jadi ada beberapa bagian yang salah di sana-sini. jadi bagi yang sudah baca, ini editannya dan kalau yang belum maka anda sangat beruntung karena sudah aku editin MUAHAHAHA#PLAK!  
**

 **...mungkin ini saatnya aku berhenti jadi author...**

 **.**

 **2 Hari yang lalu**

" _Ah ya, aku lupa bilang kepada kalian..."_

 _Gintoki menurunkan bukunya dan berbicara walaupun sebatang permen masih menyangkut di dalam mulutnya. Ia lalu sedikit menguap, matanya menatap satu persatu murid di dalam kelas 3Z yang langsung sepi._

" _Kalian akan ujian tengah semester minggu depan,"_

" _HAAAA?!" sontak seluruh anak di bawah bimbingan Gintoki berteriak dengan tanda tanya. Hijikata tahu kalau gurunya itu pemalas, tetapi ia tidak mengerti kenapa Gintoki bisa setega itu. Gintoki menggaruk rambutnya yang gatal. Maklum. Ia belum mandi selama lebih dari 3 minggu. listriknya habis. Dan kau tahu harga listrik bulan ini naik hingga 0.001%?. kalau kau kalikan hingga 3 minggu, harga naikannya bisa digunakan untuk hal yang lebih berguna, seperti lolipop ini. Ia bisa ubanan jika konsumsi gulanya berkurang. Dan dengan ubanan itu menandakan kalau sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi botak. Dan dengan kebotakan ia akan cepat mati. Maka dari hipotesis itulah Gintoki memutuskan untuk mengorbankan bau badannya._

" _Betsuni ii darou? Kalian paling akan belajar semalam sebelumnya," jelas Gintoki yang membuat Kagura dan Sougo tersedak. Keduanya saling menoleh._

" _Oi... China musume, pasti kau jenis orang bodoh seperti itu kan?" tuduh Sougo._

" _Ara ara, wajahmu pucat aru," dan Kagura menyeringai dalam panik._

 **Cukup dengan 2 hari yang lalu.**

" Maaf. Aku lupa membuat soal ujiannya," kata Gintoki.

" HAAAA?!"

Seluruh murid yang tadinya sudah duduk tenang di meja masing-masing memandang Gintoki dengan tatapan membunuh, bagai Yakuza yang kelaparan. Hijikata mengepalkan tangannya. Cukup. Ia sudah belajar tanpa tidur untuk 2 hari. Dan apa-apaan guru itu?. Sudah cukup. Ia akan mengusulkan penggantian wali kelas atas nama Osis pulang nanti. Di meja Hijikata masih terlihat banyak buku dengan coretan-coretan stabilo warna-warni yang memenuhi setiap halaman. Ia lalu melihat ke sebelahnya. Kondou-san sedang sibuk membenarkan celananya. Kali ini ia melongok ke depan. Shinpachi sedang membetulkan kacamatanya. Semuanya terlihat siap, kecuali seseorang bermata ikan mati yang harusnya membimbing mereka di depan sana. Urat-urat dahi Hijikata keluar.

" Jadi bagaimana ujiannya, _sensei?"_ tanya Hijikata dengan seringaian yang menghiasi wajahnya.

" Ah, soalnya ya? Buat saja sendiri," jawab Gintoki, masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

BUK!

Hijikata membenturkan kepalanya ke atas meja berkali-kali hingga darah mengalir deras dari atas mejanya.

Kurang ajar.

 _Tetapi tidak terdengar suara protesan yang mendukung teori waras Hijikata._

Hijikata menoleh lagi ke sekelilingnya. Semua segera membuat soal di kertas jawaban mereka, seakan sudah mengekspektasikan jawaban Gintoki. mungkin Hijikata mengerjakan tugas Osis, jadi ia terlalu berlebihan dalam mengekspresikan perasaannya. Akhirnya Hijikata menulis beberapa soal di lembar jawabannya sama seperti yang lain.

Tidak. Hijikata tidak terlalu berlebihan. Faktanya, seisi kelas ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan Gintoki.

Shinpachi menyalakan tombol kecil di samping kacamatanya, yang dengan tombol itu sebuah slide muncul di kaca kacamatanya. Shinpachi lalu menggerakkan pensilnya semudah slide di kacanya berganti. Sementara kakaknya, Otae, sedang berurusan dengan Kondou yang sekarang menawarinya contekan.

" Psst, otae-san, aku sudah menyiapkan contekan," bisik Kondou-san, tetapi kemudian ia membuka celananya. Sebelum Otae sempat menoleh, Shinpachi mengeluarkan pistolnya dan-

DOR!

" Mou, udara di Edo sangat tidak sehat," Otae mengipas-ngipaskan asap bekas tembakan di depannya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Shinpachi.

" Shin-chan, apa kau mendengar sesuatu?" tanya Otae yang langsung disambut gelengan kepala Shinpachi.

" Mungkin kau bermimpi, Aneue," jawab Shinpachi. Hijikata hanya terdiam. ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan perlahan ke tubuh Kondou yang tergeletak di lantai penuh darah. Disentuhnya tubuh itu.

" Sumimasen, sensei... TAPI KITA SEDANG UJIAN BERSAMA MAYAT DI SINI!?" teriak Hijikata histeris.

PRAAANG!

" Ah..."

Tiba-tiba Shinpachi membuang tubuh Kondou keluar kelas lewat jendela. Ia tersenyum ke arah Hijikata.

" Tidak apa, Hijikata-san, mayat nya sudahku singkirkan," katanya membuat Hijikata naik darah.

" Jadi kau sadar kalau kau baru saja membunuh seseorang?" tanya Hijikata, dan pertanyaan Hijikata dibalas dengan pemberian sebotol mayonaise yang diselipkan Shinpachi di saku seragamnya. Tidak bisa. Ia gila jika terus berada di sini.

" Oogushi-kun, bisakah kau tidak ribut dan duduk kembali di tempatmu?" pinta Gintoki. _Luar biasa_. Saat tadi terdengar suara tembakan pistol, bahkan Gintoki tidak ada niatan untuk menoleh. Akhirnya ia kembali ke kursinya dalam diam. Ia tidak mau tahu lagi.

" Baik" jawab Hijikata.

Gintoki melihat ke seluruh penjuru kelasnya sesekali sembari membaca _icha-icha paradi**_. Matanya ke atas dan ke bawah. Kelas. Novel. Sacchan. Novel. Kelas. Novel. Sacchan. No- tunggu. Sejak kapan Sacchan ada di depan mukanya?. Wajah Sacchan merah dengan nafas yang seperti asma itu membuat perasaan Gintoki menjadi rumit.

" Kau. Kembali ke tempat dudukmu," kata Gintoki datar.

" Maaf, sensei, tapi aku tidak bisa mengerjakan soal tanpa melihat mukamu," tolak Sacchan.

" Dari awal kau memang tidak bisa mengerjakan ujian jika terus melihat mukaku," dan Gintoki menusuk mata Sacchan. Akhirnya ninja itu menjauh beberapa cm. Ya. Ini lebih baik.

Tiba-tiba bel tanda ujian jam pertama selesai. Gintoki berdiri dengan malas.

" Yak. Lembar jawaban kumpulkan ke depan."

Semuanya menyerahkan lembar jawaban ke kursi di depan mereka. Sougo tersenyum lebar. Ia salah satu orang yang berada di kursi paling depan dan harus berjalan untuk menyerahkan lembar jawaban ke Gintoki. Ia lalu menghapus jawaban seluruh temannya. Kalau ia tidak bisa mengerjakan soalnya, hapus saja jawaban semua orang!. Dengan begini ia yang akan mendapat nilai paling tinggi. Ia percaya ia memang terlahir genius sejak awal.

Plek!

Mata Sougo melebar. Ia lalu menoleh ke samping kanan. Kagura sedang menempelkan upilnya di kertas jawaban Sougo. Dengan senyum trollnya, gadis china itu menatap Sougo penuh tanda tanya.

" Maaf, aku tidak punya tempat meper. Ah! Ini lembar jawabanmu?"

Sougo berdiri, lalu meninggalkan kelas sambil berlari. Kagura tertawa kecil ketika ia mendengar suara isak tangis Sougo dari jauh dan mengganti nama Sougo dengannya.

" Dasar naive, ufufu..."

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**


End file.
